


Keep It Secret

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regency-era Arthur and Merlin share a 'moment' at Almacks Assembly Rooms. Scandalous, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This pre-dates 'A Scandalous Friendship', and is an entirely different universe to it.
> 
> Originally posted on the summerpornathon community on lj on 25/06/2009.
> 
> The challenge was Alternate Universe

“You there, Mr. Emrys.”

Merlin turned to the terrifying sight of a silk and ribbon ensconced Sophia Siden bearing down on him where he was hiding out in one of the side corridors in [ Almacks](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Almack%27s).

“It’s ‘Doctor’ actually, Lady Sophia,” he replied warily. He’d never admit it to anyone, especially Arthur, but Sophia scared him. The young widow was determined to entrap his best friend, Lord Arthur Pendle, into marriage and was willing to go over or through Merlin to do so.

“Have you seen Arthur?” she asked impatiently, ignoring Merlin’s correction. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the forwardness of this woman using Arthur’s given name so freely. He knew Arthur detested her.

“I haven’t seen him for over an hour,” he replied. Sophia narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you sure?”

Merlin hugged and raised his right hand mockingly. “I swear I haven’t seen Arthur in ages.”

She spun around and stormed off, leaving Merlin coughing in a cloud of her perfume. As soon as she turned the corner, he heard a door creak open, felt strong hand grab him by the hips and tug him into the darkened room behind him. He was pushed against the wall and felt the warm, familiar presence of Arthur pressing against him.

“You’re a lying liar who lies,” Arthur grinned into his neck.

“I am not!” Merlin retorted. “She asked me if I had seen you, not if I knew where you were. Come to think of it, I can barely see you now. Let me go so I can light some more candles.” 

Arthur pressed further against him, keeping him pinned to the wall. He ground his cock against Merlin and mouthed along Merlin’s jaw. Merlin could _feel_ his smirk when he said “no need”.

“Are you crazy?” Merlin hissed. “You want to do this _here_? The entirety of the Ton is out just beyond those doors!”

“I hate them all anyway, and don’t pretend you don’t too. Simpering twits and sycophantic idiots the lot of them. Besides, this is _way_ more fun.”

Arthur slid down Merlin’s body until he landed on his knees and got to work unbuttoning Merlin’s breeches. Merlin gasped and his head fell back against the wall as Arthur took his hand and licked a broad stripe from root to tip. His lips caressed the head of his cock and his tongue lapped at the slit before heat engulfed his cock as Arthur opened wider and went down... and down... and down.

Merlin stuffed his hand in his mouth to prevent his yell of pleasure from escaping. God, Arthur was good at this. Always had been, even at school where they had met. A whimper escaped his lips as Arthur applied suction, his fingers gently playing with his balls. He pulled back and plunged forward again with increasing frequency and speed, and when Arthur’s fingers traced back further to ghost over Merlin’s hole, he exploded, his cry muffled by the hand that wasn’t buried in Arthur’s hair. Arthur continued to work Merlin’s cock with his tongue and throat as Merlin emptied himself and collapsed against the wall. He leaned back, panting as Arthur stood and fumbled with his own breaches. The outline of his achingly hard cock was visible even in the dim light and Merlin somehow found the energy and coordination to assist him after a few moments. He licked his palm before wrapping his hand around Arthur’s length.

It only took a few strokes before Arthur was burying his face in Merlin’s neck and coming into Merlin’s hand. He rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder as the doctor raised his hand and licked it clean, causing Arthur to groan.

“So gorgeous,” he murmured, pulling Merlin into a long, wet kiss, their tongues tangling and tasting themselves in each other’s mouths. “Do we have to go back out there?” Arthur whined as they came back to themselves and the sounds of music and people in nearby rooms once again registered in their consciousnesses. “Want to stay here.”

“So do I,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s hair. “But unfortunately, it’s your duty as the most eligible bachelor of the Season to go out there and give all those matchmaking Mamma’s hope that you will pick one of their ridiculous, simpering debutante daughters to marry.”

Arthur groaned again and pressed one final kiss to Merlin’s neck before pulling back to look Merlin in the eye.

“Come to me later?” he asked shyly.

“I swear,” Merlin smiled.


End file.
